Too Good To Be True
by LasTresPrincesasDeSerendip
Summary: Cuando el ex –prometido de Kate Denali empieza a salir con su hermana menor, medidas extremas son requeridas. Para evitar que todos se obsesionen con su vida amorosa, Kate anuncia que está saliendo con alguien. Alguien maravilloso. Alguien guapo. Alguien completamente inventado.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**. Los personaje pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephanie Meyer. La trama pertenece a Kristan Higgins

* * *

**Sinopsis**

Cuando el ex –prometido de Kate Denali empieza a salir con su hermana menor, medidas extremas son requeridas. Para evitar que todos se obsesionen con su vida amorosa, Kate anuncia que está saliendo con alguien. Alguien maravilloso. Alguien guapo. Alguien completamente inventado. ¿Quién es este _Señor Correcto_? Alguien… completamente diferente a su vecino renegado, Garrett O'Shea. Bueno, alguien con su apariencia, quizá. Su cuerpo caliente. Su sentido de humos afilado. Su inteligencia y gran corazón.

Vaya. No. ¡Garret O'Shea no es el hombre prefecto! No con su desagradable pasado. ¿Entonces por qué el _Señor Incorrecto_ se siente tan… correcto?


	2. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, la trama pertenece a Kristan Higgins, y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Prologo**

Inventarme un novio no es nada nuevo para mí. Iré al grano y lo admitiré.

Algunas personas van a ver escaparates por cosas que nunca podrán permitirse. Algunas miran fotos online de lugares de verano que nunca visitaran. Y algunas personas imaginan que conocen a un chico realmente agradable cuando, de hecho, no lo hacen.

La primera vez que ocurrió estaba en sexto grado. Recreo. Heather B., Heather F. y Jessica A. estaban en su pequeño círculo de popularidad. Llevaban brillo de labios y sombra de ojos, tenían pequeñas carteras lindas y novios. En aquel entonces, salir con un chico solo significaba que él podría reconocerte cuando lo pasabas en el pasillo, pero aun así, era un símbolo de estatus, y uno del que yo carecía, junto con la sombra de ojos. Heather F. estaba mirando a su hombre, Joey Ames, mientras él ponía una rana en sus pantalones por razones claras sólo para los niños de sexto grado, y hablando acerca de cómo tal vez iba a romper con Joey y salir con Jason.

Y de repente, sin mucha premeditación, me encontré a mí misma diciendo que yo también estaba saliendo con alguien… un chico de otro pueblo. Las tres chicas populares se volvieron hacia mí con fuerte y repentino interés, y me encontré a mí misma hablando de Logan, quien era realmente lindo y listo y educado. Un chico mayor de catorce. También su familia poseía un rancho de caballos y quería que yo le pusiera nombre al potro más reciente, e iba a entrenarlo para que viniera ante mi silbido y solo el mío.

Seguramente, todas hemos quedado con un chico así. ¿Verdad? ¿Qué tenía de malo creer –casi- que en algún lugar allá afuera, contrarrestando al tipo de chicos de ranas-en –los-pantalones estaba un chico como Logan de los caballos? Era casi como creer en Dios, tenías que hacerlo, porque ¿Cuál era la alternativa? Las otras chicas se lo creyeron, me salpicaron preguntas, me miraron con un nuevo respeto. Heather B incluso me invito a su próxima fiesta de cumpleaños, y acepte felizmente. Por supuesto, para entonces estaba obligada a compartir la triste noticia de que el rancho de Logan se había incendiado y la familia se mudó a Oregón, llevándose a mi potro, Sol de Medianoche, con ellos. Tal vez Heather y el resto de los niños de mi clase supieron la verdad, pero me di cuenta de que en realidad no me importaba. Imaginar a Logan se había sentido realmente… especial en realidad.

Más tarde, cuando tenía quince y nos habíamos mudado desde nuestro humilde pueblo de Mount Vernon, Nueva York, al mundo más elegante burgo de Avon, Connecticut, donde todas las chicas tenían el pelo liso y los dientes muy blancos, me invente otro chico. August, mi "Novio de Vuelta en Casa". Oh, era tan guapo –como demostraba la foto en mi cartera, la cual había sido cuidadosamente recortada del catálogo de J. Crew-. El padre de August poseía un restaurante realmente maravilloso llamado Le Cirque –ey, tenía quince -. August y yo no estábamos tomando las cosas despacio… sí, nos habíamos besado; en realidad, habíamos llegado a la segunda base, pero era tan respetuoso que eso era todo lo lejos que había llegado. Queríamos esperar hasta que fuéramos mayores. Tal vez nos íbamos a pre-comprometer, y debido a que su familia me quería tanto, querían que Jack me comprara un anillo en Tiffany's, no un diamante pero quizás un zafiro, algo así como el de la Princesa Diana pero más pequeño.

Siento decirles, pero rompí con August alrededor de cuatro meses de mi segundo año con el fin de estar disponible para los chicos locales. Mi estrategia fracasó… los chicos locales no estaban terriblemente interesados. En mi hermana mayor, definitivamente… Irina me recogía de vez en cuando, cuando estaba de vuelta en casa de la universidad, y los chicos enmudecían ante la mera visión de su fuerte y glamurosa belleza. Incluso mi hermana menor, que estaba solo en séptimo grado en aquel entonces ya mostraba señales de convertirse en una gran belleza. Pero yo permanecí soltera, deseando no haber roto nunca con mi novio ficticio, extrañando la cálida espiral de placer que me daba imaginar que le gustara a un chico así.

Luego llegó Jean-Philippe fue inventado para luchar contra un irritante e increíblemente persistente chico en la universidad. Un especialista en química que, mirando atrás, probablemente sufría síndrome de Asperger[1], haciéndole inmune a cada matiz social que lance en su camino. En lugar de decirle de plano al chico que no me gustaba –parecía demasiado cruel- instruí a mi compañera de habitación para garabatear mensajes y clavarlos en la puerta para que todos pudieran ver:

_Kate, J-P llamó de nuevo, quiere que pases las vacaciones en París. Llámalo toute suite__**[2]**__._

Amaba a Jean-Philippe, ¡me encantaba imaginar que algún francés bien vestido tuviera algo por mí! Que estuviera merodeando por los puentes de Paris, mirando sombríamente el Sena, añorándome y suspirando taciturno mientras comía croissants y bebía buen vino. Oh, tuve un flechazo por Jean-Philippe durante años, rivalizando sólo con mi amor por Rhett Butler[3] , al que había descubierto a la edad de trece años y nunca dejé marchar.

A lo largo de mis veinte años, incluso ahora a la edad de treinta, falsificar un novio era una habilidad de supervivencia. Florence, una de las ancianitas del Golden Meadows Senior Village, me ofreció recientemente a su sobrino durante la clase de bailes de salón, que ayudo a enseñar.

-¡Cariño, te encantaría Bertie! –Gorjeó mientras trataba de hacerla girar a la derecha en su alamaena-. ¿Puedo darle tu número? Es médico. Podólogo. Por eso tiene un pequeño problema. Las chicas hoy en día son demasiado quisquillosas. En mis tiempos, si tenías treinta y no estabas casada, era como si estuvieras muerta. Sólo porque Bertie tiene pechos, ¿y qué? Su madre era rolliza, también, oh, estaba apilada…

De ahí salió el novio imaginario.

-Oh, suena muy agradable, Flo… pero acabo de empezar a salir con alguien. Chad.

No es sólo alrededor de otra persona, tengo que admitir. Uso al novio de emergencia como… bueno, digamos como un mecanismo de defensa, también. Por ejemplo, hace unas semanas, estaba conduciendo a casa por una sección obscura y solitaria de la Ruta 9 de Connecticut, pensando en mi es prometido y su nueva amada, cuando mi neumático se reventó. Como es típico en roces con la muerte, miles de pensamientos estaban claros en mi mente, incluso mientras luchaba con el volante tratando de evitar que el coche se volteara, incluso mientras me daba cuenta distantemente de que la voz gritando:

-¡OhDiosOhDios! –era mía.

Primero, no tenía nada que llevar en mi funeral (tranquila, tranquila, no quieres voltear el coche). Segundo, si el ataúd abierto era una opción, esperaba que mi pelo no estuviera encrespado en la muerte como lo hacía en la vida (tira con fuerza, tira con fuerza, lo estás perdiendo). Mis hermanas estarían devastadas, mis padres mudos de dolor, sus interminables criticas maliciosas silenciadas, al menos durante el día (pisa el acelerador, sólo un poco, enderezará el coche). ¡Y por el camisón de Dios, no habría de estar Felix plagado de culpa! Durante el resto de su vida, siempre se arrepentirá de dejarme (reduce la velocidad gradualmente ahora, enciende las luces intermitentes, bien, bien, aún estamos vivas).

Cuando el coche estuvo a salvo en el andén, me senté, temblando incontrolablemente, mi corazón repiqueteando contra mis costillas como una contraventana suelta en un huracán.

-JesúsJesúsgraciasJesús –entoné, buscando a tientas el teléfono móvil.

Por desgracia, estaba fuera de alcance del servicio celular –por supuesto-. Esperé unos minutos, luego, resignada, hice lo que tenía que hacer. Salí del coche en el frío aguacero de marzo, y examiné el destrozado neumático. Abriendo el maletero, saqué el gato y el neumático de repuesto. A pesar de que nunca antes había hecho esta tarea en particular, lo resolví mientras otros coches pasaban volando por delante de mí de vez en cuando, empapándome más con pulverización helada. Me pellizqué la mano lo suficientemente fuerte para que saliera una ampolla de sangre, me rompí una uña, arruiné mis zapatos, me puse asquerosa de barro y grasa del eje.

Nadie paró para ayudar. Ni una maldita persona. Ni siquiera tocaron los frenos, para el caso, maldiciendo, completamente irritada con la crueldad del mundo y vagamente orgullosa de haber cambiado una rueda, subí de nuevo al coche, los dientes castañeando, los labios azules de frío, empapada y sucia. En el camino de vuelta, todo en lo que podía pensar era un baño, un ponche caliente, _Proyect Runway_ y pijamas de franela. En cambio, me encontré un desastre esperándome.

A juzgar por la evidencia, Howl, mi West Highland terrier, había masticado el cierre de seguridad para niños en la puerta del gabinete recién pintado, había sacado el cubo de basura, lo había volcado, y se había comido el dudoso pollo que había tirado esa mañana. No había duda acerca de ello, aparentemente. El pollo estaba malo. Mi pobre perro lo había regurgitado después con tanta fuerza que las paredes de la cocina estaban salpicadas con vómito de perro tan alto que una raya de bilis de color verdoso manchaba la cara de mi reloj de Fritz el Gato. Un rastro de excremento húmedo llevaba a la sala de estar, donde encontré a Howl tendido en la alfombra oriental de tonos pastel que acababa de limpiar. Mi perro eructó asquerosamente, ladró una vez y agitó la cola con amor culpable en medio de los charcos humeantes de vómito.

No hay baño. No hay Tim Gunn y Proyect Runway. No hay ponche caliente.

Así que, ¿qué tiene esto que ver con otro novio imaginario? Bueno, mientras fregaba la alfombra con lejía y agua y trataba de preparar emocionalmente a Angus para el supositorio que el veterinario me había indicado que le diera, me encontré a mí misma imaginándome lo siguiente en su lugar.

Estaba conduciendo a casa cuando mi neumático reventó. Paré, cogí mi teléfono móvil, bla bla ding dong, bla bla bla. Pero ¿qué era esto? Un coche disminuyó y se detuvo detrás de mí. Era déjame ver, un híbrido ecológicamente agradable, y ah, tenía placas de Doctor en Medicina. Un buen samaritano en la forma de un alto y esbelto macho a mediados o finales de los treinta se aproximó a mi coche. Se agachó. ¡Hola! Allí estaba… ese momento cuando miras a alguien y simplemente… _¡Kabum! _Simplemente Sabes que Es el Elegido.

En mi fantasía, aceptaba la oferta del samaritano de algún tipo de ayuda. Diez minutos después, había asegurado la rueda de repuesto en el eje, había lanzado el neumático reventado en el maletero y me había tendido su tarjeta de visita. Bastian Algo. Doctor en Medicina. Departamento de Cirugía Pediátrica. Ah.

-Llámame cuando llegues a casa, sólo para saber que has llegado, ¿de acuerdo? -preguntó, sonriendo. ¡Kabum! Garabateó el número de su casa en la tarjeta mientras me empapaba de la vista de sus atractivos hoyuelos y sus largas pestañas.

Hizo el limpiar el vómito mucha más agradable.

Obviamente, era muy consciente de que mi neumático no había sido cambiado por el bueno y guapo doctor. No le dije a nadie que lo hizo. Sólo una pequeña evasión saludable, ¿verdad? No, no había ningún Bastian –siempre me gustó el nombre, tan autoritario y noble-. Desafortunadamente, un chico así era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. No iría por ahí hablando acerca del cirujano pediátrico que me cambió el neumático, por supuesto que no. No. Esto se mantendría firmemente en privado, sólo un pequeño mecanismo de defensa, como dije. No había falsificado un novio en público en años.

Hasta hace poco, es decir.

* * *

[1] Sindrome de Asperger: conjunto de condiciones mentales y conductuales. La persona afectada muestra dificultades en la interacción social y en la comunicación, entre otras cosas.

[2] Toute suite: significa "cuando sea", "a cualquier hora", en francés.

[3] Rhett Butler: uno de los personajes principales de la novela Lo que el viento se llevó.

_**N.A.**_  
Hola!  
Primero que nada quiero darle las gracias a mi primer comentario Katanet.  
Esta es una historia que leí hace algún tiempo y me fascinó, por lo que decidi adaptarla con dos de mis personajes favoritos de Crepúsculo, y pues espero que les guste tanto como a mi.  
Nos leemos pronto  
Chiyo Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ


	3. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, la trama pertenece a Kristan Higgins, y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Capítulo 1

-Y así con solo este hecho, Lincoln cambio el curso de la historia americana. Fue una de las personas más despreciadas de la política de esos días, aun así el conservo la Unión y es considerado el mejor presidente que ha tenido nuestro país. Y posiblemente tendrá.

Mi rostro se sonrojo… acabamos de empezar nuestra unidad sobre la Guerra Civil, y era mi clase preferida para enseñar. Por desgracia, mis seniors, estaban sumergidos en el coma del viernes por la tarde. Tommy Michener, mi mejor estudiante la mayoría de los días, miraba con nostalgia a Kerry Blake, que se estaba estirando mientras atormentaba simultáneamente a Tommy con lo que no podía tener e invitaba a Hunter Graystone IV a tomarlo. Al mismo tiempo Emma Kirk, una chica bonita de buen corazón, que tenía la maldición de ser la estudiante de día y estaba excluida de los chicos populares, quienes la abordaban, miraba su escritorio. Ella tenía un enamoramiento con Tommy y era muy consciente de su obsesión por Kerry, pobre chica.

-Así que ¿Quién puede resumir los puntos de vista opuestos? ¿Alguien?

Desde el exterior vino el sonido de una risa. Todos miramos. Jane Ainsworth, la profesora de inglés, estaba sujetando la puerta de la salida de clase, el día era cálido y encantador. Sus chicos no parecían aturdidos y abatidos. _Bang_. Debí haber sacado a mis chicos fuera, también.

-Les daré una pista –continúe, mirando sus rostros en blanco-. Los derechos estatales contra el control federal. La unión contra la sucesión. La libertad para un gobierno independiente contra la libertas de todas las personas. Esclavos contra no ser esclavos. ¿Les suena?

En ese momento, las campanas que marcaban el final del periodo sonaron, y mis estudiantes letárgicos volvieron a la vida mientras corrían hacia la puerta. Intente no tomármelo como algo personal. Mis seniors normalmente estaban más comprometidos, pero era viernes. Los chicos habían sido golpeados con exámenes a principios de semana, y era la noche del baile. Lo entendía.

La Academis Manning era el tipo de escuela preparatoria de Nueva Inglaterra. Con majestuosos edificios de ladrillo con la requerida hiedra, magnolia y arboles cornejos. Campos de color esmeralda para el futbol y el lacrosse, y una promesa de que por lo que vale una casa pequeña, meteríamos a nuestros hijos en las universidades de su elección, Princeton, Harvard, Stanford, Georgetown. La escuela, que fue fundada en 1880, era un mundo pequeño en sí misma. Muchos profesores vivían en el campus, pero alguno de nosotros no lo hacíamos, yo misma incluida; solíamos ser tan malos como los chicos, ávidos por la ultima clase del viernes así nos podríamos ir directamente a casa.

Excepto por este viernes. Hubiera estado más que feliz por quedarme en el colegio, acompañando a los chicos al baile o entrenando lacrosse. _Diablos, _limpiando los baños si eso importaba. Cualquier cosa que no fueran mis planes actuales.

-¡Hola Kate! –dio Jane, apareciendo en mi clase.

-Hola Jane, parecían divertidos allí fuera.

-Estamos leyendo Lord of the Flies –me informo.

-¡Claro! No me extraña porque estaban riendo. Nada como un cerdito matando para alegrar el día.

Ella rio orgullosa.

-Entonces Kate, ¿has encontrado una cita?

Hice una mueca.

-No, no lo hice. No va a ser bonito.

-Oh, mierda –dijo-. Lo siento.

-Bueno, no es el fin del mundo –murmure valientemente.

-¿Estas segura? –Como yo, Jane estaba soltera. Y nadie sabía mejor que las mujeres solteras en la treintena el infierno que era ir soltera a una boda. En unas horas, mi prima Lauren, quien una vez me corto el flequillo hasta las raíces cuando me quede en su casa a dormir, iba a casarse. Por tercera vez. En un vestido del estilo de la princesa Diana.

-Mira, ¡es Eric! –Espetó Jane, apuntando a mi ventana que daba al este-. Oh, gracias. ¡Dios!

Eric era el chico que limpiaba las ventanas de la Academia Manning cada primavera y otoño. A pesar de que apenas era principios de abril la tarde era cálida y suave, y Eric estaba sin camisa. El sonrió hacia nosotras, muy consciente de su belleza, rociando y limpiando.

-¡Pregúntale a él! –sugirió Jane, mientras lo mirábamos con gran apreciación.

-Está casado –dije, sin quitar los ojos de él. Comerme a Eric con los ojos era lo más intimo que había hecho con un hombre en mucho tiempo.

-¿Felizmente casado? –pregunto Jane, sin preocuparse por arruinar una casa o dos, por conseguir a un hombre.

-Sip, adora a su mujer.

-Lo odio –murmuró.

-Lo sé. Es tan injusto.

La perfección masculina que era Eric nos guiño un ojo, nos lanzó un beso y paso la escobilla otra vez de arriba abajo por el cristal, los músculos de sus hombros se movían de una forma preciosa, sus abdominales de tabla de lavar se contraían y los rayos del sol brillaban en su pelo.

-Realmente debería ponerme en marcha –dije sin mover un musculo-. Tengo que cambiarme y esas cosas. –El pensamiento hizo que mi estómago tuviese calambres-. Jane, ¿estas segura que no conoces a alguien que pueda llevar? ¿Nadie? De verdad, de verdad que no quiero ir sola.

- No, Kate –suspiro Jane-. A lo mejor deberías contratar a alguien, como en esa película de Debra Messing.

-Es un pueblo pequeño. Un gigolo probablemente llamara la atención. A demás, probablemente tampoco sea bueno para mi reputación. "Profesora de Manning contrata un prostituto. Los padres están consternados" y esas cosas.

-¿Qué tal Alec? –pregunto Jane, nombrando a mi amigo más antiguo, que a menudo salía con Jane y conmigo en nuestras noches de chicas.

-Bueno, mi familia lo conoce. No pasaría.

-¿Cómo novio o como chico hetero?

-Ambas, supongo.

- Que mal, él es un gran bailarín, al menos.

-Miré hacia el reloj. Y el goteo de terror que me había invadido intermitentemente durante toda la semana se convirtió en un rio. No solo lo que significaba ir soltera a la boda de la vieja Lauren. Vería a Felix por tercera vez desde que habíamos roto, y tener una cita ayudaría definitivamente.

Bueno, tanto como deseaba poder quedarme en casa y leer _Lo Que El Viento Se Llevó _o ver alguna película, tenía que ir. Además, había estado quedándome en casa mucho últimamente. Mi padre, mi mejor amigo gay y mi perro, a pese de que eran buena compañía, probablemente no deberían ser los únicos hombres en mi vida. Y siempre había la microscópica posibilidad de que conociese a alguien en esta boda.

-Quizás Eric iría –dijo Jane, apresurándose a la ventana y abriéndola-. Nadie tiene que saber que está casado.

-Jane, no –protesté.

Ella no me escuchó. –Eric, Kate tiene que ir a una boda esta noche, y su ex prometido va a estar allí, y ella no tiene ninguna cita. ¿Puedes ir con ella? Fingir que la adoras y esas cosas.

-¿Tú ex, eh? –dijo Eric, limpiando un cristal.

-Sip. Así que igual podía cortarme las venas ya. –Sonreí para demostrar que no lo decía en serio.

-¿Estás seguro de que no puedes ir con ella? –preguntó Jane.

-Mi mujer podría tener algún problema con eso –contestó Eric- Lo siento, Kate. Buena suerte.

-Gracias –dije-. Suena peor de lo que es.

-¿No es valiente? –preguntó Jane. Eric estuvo de acuerdo en que lo era y se movió hacia otra ventana, Jane casi se cae por la ventana por verlo irse. Se impulsó a sí misma hacia atrás y suspiró-. Así que vas a ir soltera –dijo, usando el mismo tono que un doctor usaría cuando te dice, "lo siento, es terminal".

-Bueno, lo intente, Jane –le recordé-. Johnny, el que reparte mi pizza está con los ajos-y-las-anchoas, si te lo puedes creer. Brandon el del asilo me dijo que se colgaría a sí mismo antes de ser la cita para una boda. Y acabo de descubrir que le chico guapo de la farmacia tiene solo diecisiete años, y a pesar de que quería ir, Betty la farmacéutica es su madre y mencionó algo sobre la ley de Mann y depredadores, así que iré al CVS de Farmington de ahora en adelante.

-Ups –dijo Jane.

-No es la gran cosa, llegué con las manos vacías. Así que simplemente iré sola, seré noble y valiente, escanearé la habitación por piernas y jorobas y me iré con un camarero. Si tengo suerte. –Sonreí. Valientemente.

Jane se rió. –Estar soltera es un asco –anunció-. Y Dios, estar soltera en una boda es… -Se estremeció.

-Gracias por la charla –le contesté.

* * *

**Cuatro horas más tarde, estaba en el infierno.**

La combinación demasiado familiar y algo nauseabunda de esperanza desesperación me revolvieron el estómago. Honestamente, pensaba que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien estos días. Sí, mi prometido me había botado hacia quince meses, pero yo no había estado tirada en el suelo en posición fetal chupándome el pulgar. Fui a trabajar y di mis clases… muy bien, en mi opinión. Salí a sociabilizar. Por supuesto, la mayoría de mis excursiones eran o bien bailes con mis seniors o recreaciones de las batallas de la Guerra Civil, pero Salí. Y, sí, hubiese –teóricamente- amado encontrar un hombre, una especie de Atticus- Finch-queconoce-a-Tim-Gunn-y-se-parece-a-George-Clooney.

Así que aquí estaba yo en otra boda –la cuarta boda familiar desde la Ruptura, la cuarta boda familiar en la que estaba sin cita- resuelta, tratando de irradiar felicidad, así mis parientes pararían de apenarse de mí y de intentar arreglarme con extraños que parecían primos lejanos. Al mismo tiempo, estaba intentando perfeccionar "La apariencia" de diversión irónica, alegría interior y absoluta comodidad. Una especie de "¡Hola! Estoy perfectamente bien siendo soltera en otra boda y no estoy desesperada por un hombre, pero si eres hetero, por debajo de los cuarenta y cinco, atractivo, seguro económicamente y moralmente recto. ¡Acércate!". Una vez logre dominar La Apariencia, pensaba dividir un átomo, ya que requeriría el mismo nivel de habilidad.

Pero ¿Quién sabia? Quizás hoy, mis ojos se centrarían en alguien, alguien que estuviese soltero y con esperanza sin ser patético –digamos un cirujano pediatra, solo por el bien del argumento- y ¡kablammy! Nos acabaríamos de conocer.

Desafortunadamente, mi pelo me hacía parecer, en el mejor de los casos como una bella gitana imprudente, pero lo más probablemente es que pareciera que estuviese canalizando a Gilda Radner. Debí recordar llamar a un exorcista para ver si podía echar a los demonios del mal de mí pelo.

Hmmm. Había un chico lindo. Nerd, delgado, con gafas, definitivamente mi tipo. Entonces me vio buscando e inmediatamente tanteo detrás de él una mano, que estaba atada a su brazo, el que estaba atado a una mujer. Le sonrió, plantándole un beso en los labios y disparando una mirada nerviosa hacia donde estaba yo.

_Vale, vale, no hay necesidad de entrar en pánico_, señor, pensé_. Mensaje recibido._

De hecho, todos lo hombre por debajo de los cuarenta parecían escogidos.

Había varios octogenarios presentes, uno de los cuales estaba sonriéndome.

Hmmm. ¿Eran ochenta años demasiados? Quizás debería ir por los hombres mayores. Quizás estaba perdiendo el tiempo en hombres que aún tenían la próstata en funcionamiento y sus rodillas originales. Quizá todavía había algo que decir de los dulces papás. El tipo viejo levantó sus cejas blancas y tupidas, pero su propósito de que yo fuera su dulce jovencita acabó abruptamente cuando su mujer le dio un codazo bruscamente y me disparó una mirada de desaprobación.

-No te preocupes, Kate. Pronto será tu turno –me soltó una tía con voz de gallo.

-Nunca se sabe, tía Mavis –respondí con una sonrisa dulce. Era la octava vez esta noche que oía tal sentimiento, y estaba considerando hacerme un tatuaje en la frente.

**_No estoy preocupada, pronto será mi turno_**_._

-Está siendo difícil ¿Verlos juntos? –ladró Mavis.

-No, para nada –mentí, todavía sonriendo-. Estoy muy contenta de que estén saliendo. –Por supuesto, contenta podía haber sido una exageración, peor aún así. ¿Qué más podía decir? Era complicado.

-Eres valiente –pronunció Mavis-. Eres una mujer valiente, Kate Denali. –Luego salió disparada en búsqueda de alguien más al que atormentar.

-De acuerdo, suéltalo –demando mi hermana Irina, apareciendo de debajo de mi mesa-. ¿Estás buscando un buen instrumento afilado para poder cortarte las muñecas? ¿Pensando en aspirar un poco de monóxido de carbono?

-Aw, escúchate, que suave. Tu consternación fraternal me llena los ojos de lágrimas.

Sonrió. ¿Bueno? Te lo dije hermana mayor.

Tomó un gran sorbo de mi ginebra con tónica. –Estoy un poco cansada de oír a la gente decirme lo valiente que soy, como si fuera algún marine que saltó sobre una granada. Estar soltera no es la peor cosa del mundo.

-Desearía ser soltera todo el tiempo –contestó Irina mientras su marido se aproximaba.

-¡Hey, Laurent! –Dije con cariño-. No te vi en el colegio hoy. Laurent era el psicólogo del colegio en Manning y de hecho fue el que me avisó de la apertura del departamento de historia hacia seis años. Era una especie vivida del estereotipo… camisas de Oxford cubiertas por chalecos de rombos, mocasines de borlas y la barba requerida. Un hombre amable y callado. Laurent había conocido a Irina en la universidad y había sido su fiel sirviente desde entonces.

-¿Cómo lo llevas, Kate? –preguntó dándome una nueva versión de mi bebida de firma, una ginebra con tónica y limón.

-Estoy genial, Laurent –contesté.

-¡Hola Irina, hola Laurent! – gritó mi tía Reggie desde la pista de baile. Luego me vio y se congeló-. Oh, hola Kate, no te ves bonita. Y levanta la barbilla, querida. Estarás bailando en tu propia boda algún día.

-Vaya, gracias, tía Reggie – contesté, dándole a mi hermana una mirada significativa. Reggie me lanzó una triste sonrisa y se marchó a cotillear.

-Todavía pienso que es monstruoso –dijo Irina-. ¿Cómo Felix y Tanya pudieron incluso?... ¡Dulce Jesús y su corona de espinas! No puedo ajustar mi cerebro a esto. ¿Dónde están, de todos modos?

-Kate, ¿Cómo estás? Simplemente estas poniendo buena cara, cariño, o ¿De verdad estas bien? –Esto era de mamá que se estaba aproximando a nuestra mesa. Papá empujando a su anciana madre en su silla de ruedas, venía detrás.

-¡Ella está bien, Carmen! –ladró él-. ¡Mírala! ¿No te parece que está bien? ¡Déjala en paz! No hables de eso.

-Cállate, Eleazar. Conozco a mis niñas y esta, está sufriendo. Un buen padre lo podría decir. –Ella le dio una mirada helada y llena de significado.

-¿Un buen padre? Soy un padre genial –contestó papá enseguida.

-Estoy bien, mamá. Papá tiene razón. Estoy súper bien. Hey, ¿Lauren no está genial?

-Casi tan hermosa como en su primera boda –dijo Irina.

-¿Has visto a Felix? –Preguntó mamá-. ¿Es difícil, cariño?

-Estoy bien –repetí-. De verdad, estoy genial.

Mémé, mi abuela de noventa y tres años, sacudió el hielo de su vaso de tubo.

Si Kate no puede mantener a un hombre, todo vale en el amor y la guerra.

-¡Está viva! –dijo Irina.

Mémé la ignoró, mirándome con ojos despectivos y legañosos.

-Nunca tuve problemas para encontrar a un hombre. Los hombres me amaban. Era una belleza en mi día, tú sabes.

-Y todavía lo eres –dije-. ¡Mírate! ¿Cómo lo haces, Mémé? No te ves un día más de ciento diez.

-Por favor, Kate –murmuró mi padre fastidiado-. Es echarle leña al fuego.

-Ríete si quieres, Kate. Por lo menos mi novio nunca me botó. –Mémé se tomó el resto de su Manhattan y sostuvo el vaso hacia papá, quien lo tomó obedientemente.

-No necesitas un hombre –dijo mamá con firmeza-. Ninguna mujer lo hace. –Ella lanzó una significativa mirada a mi padre.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –intervino papá.

-Significa lo que significa –dijo mamá, su voz pesada. Papá rodó los ojos.

-Laurent, vamos a conseguir otra ronda, hijo. Kate, pasé por tu casa hoy y realmente necesita nuevas ventanas. Irina, buen trabajo en el caso de Bleeker, cariño. –Era la manera de papá de intervenir en una conversación tanto como fuera posible, una manera de terminar las cosas de forma que él pueda ignorar a mi madre-. Y Kate no te olvides sobre Bull run el próximo fin de semana. Somos confederados.

Papá y yo pertenecíamos a _Hermano Contra Hermano_, el mayor grupo de recreadores de la Guerra Civil en tres Estados. Nos has visto… Somos la gente rara que viste para desfiles y batallas en los campos y en los parques disparándonos unos a otros con blancos y cayendo en agonía deliciosa al suelo.

A pesar del hecho de que Connecticut no vio mucha acción de la Guerra Civil, nosotros los fanáticos en hermano contra hermano ignoramos ese inconveniente. Nuestro programa comenzó en la primavera, cuando habíamos escenificado algunas batallas locales, luego nos mudamos a los sitios actuales en todo el sur, uniéndonos con otros grupos de recreación para disfrutar de nuestra pasión. Te sorprenderías de cuantos de nosotros había.

-Tu padre y esas idiotas batallas –masculló mamá, ajustando el collar de Mémé.

Mémé aparentemente se había quedado profundamente dormida o muerta… pero no, su pecho huesudo estaba subiendo y bajando-. Bueno, no voy, por supuesto. Necesito centrarme en mi arte. Vas a venir a la exposición esta semana, ¿no?

Irina y yo intercambiamos miradas cautelosas y sonidos evasivos. El arte de mamá era un tema que era mejor no tocar.

-¡Kate!- ladró Mémé, surgiendo de repente a la vida-. ¡Vete para allá! ¡Lauren va a lanzar el ramo! ¡Ve! ¡Ve! –Ella dio vuelta en su silla de ruedas y la empezó a embestir en mis espinillas, tan despistada como Ramsés sobre los esclavos Hebreos huían.

-¡Mémé! ¡Por favor! ¡Me haces daño! –Saqué mis piernas fuera del camino, lo cual no la hizo parar-. ¡Ve! ¡Necesitas toda la ayuda que puedas conseguir!

Mamá rodó sus ojos.

-Déjala tranquila, Eleonor. ¿No ves que ella sufre lo suficiente? Kate, cariño, no tienes que hacerlo si te pone triste. Todo el mundo entiende.

-Estoy bien –dije en voz alta-. Voy a ir.- Porque joder, si no, sería peor. _Pobre Kate, mírenla, ella está sentada allí como una comadreja muerta en la carretera, aun no puede salir de su silla. _Además, la silla de Mémé comenzaba a dejar marcas en mi vestido. Salí a la pista de baile, tan emocionada como Ana Bolena en su camino a la horca. Trate de confundirme con las otras ovejas, de pie en la parte trasera donde realmente no tendría la oportunidad de atrapar el ramo. _Cat Scratch Fever__**[1]**_bramo en el estéreo, tan elegante y no pude reprimir una risita.

Entonces vi a Felix. Mirando hacia mí, culpable como el pecado. Su cita no estaba a la vista. El corazón me dio un vuelco.

Yo sabía que él estaba aquí, por supuesto. Su venida fue mi idea, pero al verlo, sabiendo que él estaba con otra mujer hoy en su primera aparición como pareja, hizo que me sudaran las manos, mi estómago se convirtió en hielo. Felix Carson era, después de todo, el hombre con el que pensé que me casaría. El hombre con el que estuve a tres semanas de casarme. El hombre que me dejo porque él se enamoró de otra persona.

Hace un par de años, en la segunda boda de la prima Lauren, Felix había llegado como mi cita. Habíamos estado juntos durante un tiempo, y cuando llego el momento del lanzamiento del ramo, había ido más o menos felizmente, pretendiendo estar avergonzada pero con la satisfacción presumida de un novio estable. No pille el ramo, y cuando salí de la pista de baile, Felix había arrojado su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

-Pensé que podrías haber intentado un poco más por ahí –dijo, y recordé el emocionante rubor que habían causado esas palabras. Ahora él estaba aquí con su nueva novia. Tanya la del pelo largo, recto, Rubio. Tanya la de las piernas infinitas. Tanya el arquitecto. Tanya, mi muy adorada hermana menor, que lógicamente estaba de perfil bajo en esta boda. Lauren lanzo el ramo. Su hermana, mi prima Ana, lo atrapo como estaba planificado y ensayado, sin duda. Tiempo de tortura terminado, pero, no. Lauren me espió, recogió sus faldas y se apresuró.

-Pronto va a ser tu turno, Kate –anuncio en voz alta-. ¿Lo estas llevando bien?

-Seguro –dije-. ¡Es un déjà vu de nuevo, Lauren! Otra primavera, otra de tus bodas.

-Pobrecita –ella dio a mi brazo un apretón firme, compasión con aire satisfecho goteando de ella, miro a mi flequillo –sí, había crecido en los quince años que habían pasado desde que ella lo había cortado- y volvió a su novio y sus tres hijos de sus dos primeros matrimonios.

Treinta y tres minutos más tarde, decidí que había sido ya lo suficientemente valiente. La recepción de Lauren estaba en pleno apogeo, y mientras la música era alegre y mis pies estaban ansiosos por salir y mostrar al público como una rumba se suponía que debía ser, decidí ir a casa. Si hubiera un solo hombre aquí, guapo, financieramente seguro, estable emocionalmente, estaba escondido debajo de una mesa. Una parada rápida en el baño y estaría en camino.

Abrí la puerta, eche un vistazo al espejo que me devolvió un aspecto horripilante –incluso yo ni siquiera sabía que era posible que mi pelo pudiera tener tanto frizz_, santo guacamole_, era casi horizontal- y empecé a empujar una puerta del inodoro cuando oí un pequeño ruido. Un ruido triste. Me asome bajo la puerta. Bonitos zapatos. Correa, tacones altos de charol azul.

-Um… ¿está todo bien? –pregunte, frunciendo el ceño. Esos zapatos se veían familiares.

-¿Kate? –dijo una voz baja. No era de extrañar que los zapatos me resultaran familiares. Mi hermana menor y yo los habíamos comprado juntas, el pasado invierno.

-¿Tanya? Cariño, ¿estás bien?

Hubo un crujido de material; entonces mi hermana abrió la puerta. Ella trato de sonreír, pero sus ojos azul claro estaban húmedos por las lágrimas plateadas. Note que su máscara no se dignó a correrse. Se veía trágica y hermosa, Ilsa diciendo adiós a Rick en el aeropuerto de _Casablanca._

-¿Qué pasa, Tanya? –le pregunte.

-Oh, no es nada… -su boca tembló-. Está bien.

Hice una pausa.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con Felix?

La hermosa cara de Tanya vacilo.

-Umm… bueno… yo no creo que vaya a funcionar entre nosotros –dijo, con la voz un poco quebrada, dándole distancia. Se mordió el labio y miro hacia abajo.

¿Por qué? –le pregunte. Alivio y preocupación batallaron en mi corazón. Por supuesto, seguro que no me iba a matar si lo de Tanya y Felix no funcionaba, pero no era cosa de Tanya ser melodramática. De hecho, la última vez que la había visto llorar fue cuando me fui a la universidad hace doce años.

-Umm… es sólo una mala idea –susurró-. Pero está bien.

-¿Qué pasó? –le pregunté. El impulso de estrangular a Felix se encendió en mis entrañas-. ¿Qué ha hecho?

-Nada –me aseguro apresuradamente-. Es sólo que… um…

-¿Qué? –le pregunte de nuevo, con más fuerza esta vez. Ella no me miraba. Ah, maldición.-. ¿Es por mí, Tanya?

Ella no respondió.

Suspire.

-Tanya. Por favor, respóndeme.

Sus ojos se clavaron en mí, y luego se dejó caer al suelo otra vez.

-Tú no lo has superado, ¿verdad? –Susurró-. A pesar de que dijiste que lo habías hecho… Yo vi tu cara ahí fuera, en el arrojamiento del ramo, y oh, Kate, lo siento mucho. Nunca debí haberlo intentado.

-Tanya –la interrumpí-. Yo lo he superado. Lo he hecho. Te lo prometo.

Ella me dio una mirada cargada de culpa, miseria y angustia real de manera que las siguientes palabras salieron de mi boca sin que yo fuera consciente de ellas.

-La verdad es, Tanya, estoy saliendo con alguien.

Oops. Realmente no había planeado decir eso, pero funciono a las mil maravillas. Tanya parpadeo hacia mí, dos lágrimas más deslizándose por sus mejillas de color pétalos de rosa, esperando amanecer en su cara, sus ojos muy abiertos.

-¿En serio? –dijo.

-Sí –le mentí, cogiendo un pañuelo para secarle la cara-. Desde hace un par de semanas.

La expresión trágica de Tanya se estaba desvaneciendo.

-¿Por qué no lo has traído esta noche? –preguntó.

-Oh, ya sabes. Bodas. Todo el mundo se pone todo emocionado si vas con alguien.

-No me lo dijiste –dijo ella, un ceño frunciéndose ligeramente en su frente.

-Bueno, no quería decir nada hasta que yo supiera que valía la pena mencionarlo –sonreí de nuevo, calentando la idea, justo como los viejos tiempos y esta vez Tanya me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? –preguntó.

Me detuve un instante muy breve.

-Bastian –contesté, recordando mi fantasía de cambio de neumático-. Es un doctor.

* * *

[1] Canción de Ted Nuget, guitarrista de Hard Rock.

**N.A**

Pues aquí esta el primer capitulo, espero y al que este leyendo le este gustando, en el próximo capitulo ya aparecerá Garret

Me gustaría que me dejen sus opiniones en un review  
Nos leemos pronto

Chiyo Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ


End file.
